


Midnight Skies

by Laurel_Sky



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: set sometime after episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Sky/pseuds/Laurel_Sky
Summary: “Of poets, and secrets, and dead men’s cries,and truces that unfold under starry midnight skies.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late, but I had an idea and decided to write it, so I hope it’s good enough 
> 
> (I am going at an anime only pace btw, so I'm not sure if it fits in the canon)
> 
> ~

It was night-time, and the inhabitants of Ishigami village were sound asleep in their beds. Hyoga’s appearance had left them all shaken, and they remained vigilant for a few hours, some keeping guard and some fixing the bridge. Around eleven, however, one by one they dropped off, adrenaline seeping out of their systems only to be replaced with exhaustion. When even Kinro started rubbing his eyes, the new village chief declared that they all get some sleep and continue rebuilding the bridge in the morning, confident that Hyoga was gone.

  
There were slight mutterings of protest, and quite a bit of shuffling, and then all was quiet.

  
Ginro was one of the first to fall asleep, still holding his sword, and they all thought it was best to leave him where he was.

  
Chrome was snoring loudly in his shed, without a care in the world.

  
Even Senkuu was asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

  
Gen, however, wasn't sleeping.

  
He stood at the edge of the cliff, hands folded underneath his purple yukata, watching the horizon. He hadn’t gone until Suika fell asleep, helping her relax with small jokes and a few magic tricks. Even then, he was sure she was faking it, but Kaseki convinced him that he’d be there, and he relented. 

  
It was a cloudless, moonlit night, and the wind blew against his face, making his hair flutter. A gentle, calming breeze. The kind that was rare in the modern world.

  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they were being watched, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

  
There was silence all around, only broken by the hooting of owls and the chirping of insects and the occasional crashing of the waves on the cliff edge. It filled him inside and out, driving all thoughts from his head and filling it with a sense of calm. Gen closed his eyes, revelling in the moment. It had been a long time since he felt so peaceful, probably a few months before the petrification.

  
His haze was broken by a faint noise of muffled footsteps behind him as a giant shadow fell on his left. Gen almost grinned; he’d been waiting for this ever since the Grand Bout.

  
“Lovely night, eh, Magma ~ Chan?”

  
Magma froze. A pause. A slight shuffle, and he moved to stand beside him.

  
Silence. They waited.

  
“Aren’t you afraid?” Magma finally asked, staring into the horizon.

  
“Of what?” asked Gen, flashing him a sideways glance. Magma was standing as rigid as a board, spear clenched in his right hand in a perfect position to strike. Perhaps he intended to. He couldn’t care less.

  
“I nearly killed you the other day. I could do it again. One blow – straight through your heart – you wouldn’t even have time to scream, let alone use your sorcery. I could push your body off the cliff, and no one would know.”

  
“You could,” Gen said, a small smile playing at his lips. Magma shot him a glance.

  
“Does the idea amuse you, sorcerer?” 

  
He gave a humourless chuckle.

  
“I chose my side in that fight, Magma ~ Chan. I chose the Kingdom of Science. Tsukasa’s men will soon be after my blood. Deflector. Traitor. That’s what I am.”

  
Beat. A slight pause. Magma’s gaze fixed at the horizon, brows furrowed in thought. So was Gen’s.

  
“Look around, Magma ~ Chan. Do you think anyone in this village, except Senkuu ~ Chan and his comrades, will lift a finger to save me? They’d sell my soul to Tsukasa in a heartbeat.”

  
Pause. 

  
“I’ve got a target painted on my back. Whether you kill me or Hyouga does, it doesn’t make a difference to me. I’d rather it was you, in fact. At least you’d make it quick and painless.”  
Silence. Magma twirled his spear.

  
“Well?”

  
“But – you’re a sorcerer,” he blurted out. Gen smiled, inclining his head.

  
“I am. That doesn’t make me immortal.”

  
More silence. One that stretched longer.

  
“That – Hyoga – he’s a good fighter. Never has anyone’s strength exceeded mine before.”

  
“Precisely why Tsukasa revived him.”

  
“And you twigs think you can beat such a warrior without brute force?”

  
“Not entirely, no. But with Senkuu ~ Chan’s science, and your strength, I’d say we have a good chance.”

  
Magma scoffed.

  
“I don’t need Senkuu’s help, or yours. I’ll beat him on my own.”

  
“Of course, Magma ~ Chan. You wield that blade pretty well.”

  
More silence. 

  
If there had been a clock then, it would have struck midnight.

  
“Well, then?” he asked.

  
Slowly, Magma loosened his grip on his spear.

  
“I believe you, sorcerer. And for your sake, I hope I don’t regret it. At least until we beat that Tsukasa.”

  
And he stormed off, leaving Gen alone.

  
Silence fell again with the fading footsteps.

  
A Cheshire grin spread over his face.

  
Reverse psychology, he thought. Works every time.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hidden behind the trees, Suika silently watched the whole encounter. When Magma left, she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Gen, who was still staring at the horizon, then up at the stars.

  
_An anxious whisper, a prayer, uttered for the mist under the moon’s night sky._

  
_Please, let him live._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wondered why Magma agreed to Gen's plan just like that, and this was the result:)
> 
> Plus, I don't believe Suika wouldn’t be at least a little traumatised after the whole thing... plus we need more Suika and Gen friendship fics:")
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos on your way out if you did:)


End file.
